


Karen and Gaen Meet At Pride

by StudentOfEtherium



Category: Bakemonogatari
Genre: Canon Gay Character, F/F, Fluff, Gay, blep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Kanbaru and Karen are at Pride togetherand Kanbaru has run offso Karen has to find herand Gaen helps





	Karen and Gaen Meet At Pride

It was a hot day. Despite that, the street was crowded and bustling. The mood was excited, the air filled with cheers and yelling.

Karen jumped. She jumped again. And again. In the crowd, she'd lost her girlfriend. 

She'd run off quickly and without reason, and within seconds she'd disappeared. Now Karen had spent ten minutes looking through the crowd.

“You'd think she wouldn't be hard to find.”

Karen was mumbling to herself.

“You'd think she'd at least tell me before she ran off.”

“Kanbaru!”

She started yelling.

“Kanbaru Suruga, where the fuck are you?”

A few people turned their heads, but her girlfriend was still nowhere to be seen.

“Watch your language.” 

Karen turned her head.

A woman wearing a green shirt stood there.

“Sorry ma’am, I'm just annoyed at my girlfriend, she ran off and I can't find her.”

“Well, that's unfortunate. Suruga, you said her name was?”

“...Yes?”

Karen was slightly puzzled.

“I've known other Surugas in my life. Must be a common name.”

The woman got closer to Karen.

“If you need help finding her, I could lend my aid.”

“I guess I wouldn't mind that.”

“She's a little shorter than me, hair cut short, and she's wearing a flag as a cape.”

The woman laughed.

“...?”

Karen looked confused.

The woman quickly regained her composure.

“She sounds like an interesting character.”

They started walking.

“This girlfriend of yours. Care to tell me about her?”

“Where do I even start with her…”

Karen ran a little ahead and turned around, walking backwards.

“She's someone I've always respected. She's an athlete, and I looked up to her a ton in middle school. I even ran her fan club!”

Karen laughed.

“Seems silly now, but it was fun at the time.”

“That was, what, four years ago now? Closer to five, I think?”

They past by some stores and looked inside. Nothing.

Karen continued.

“She’s athletic, energetic, cute, strong. Someone I can rely on.”

Karen laughed again.

“Well, I can usually rely on.”

The woman smiled.

“It wounds like you really love her.”

“Of course I do! She’s so great and wonderful. I couldn’t ask for a better girlfriend!”

The woman smiled warmly.

They searched for a few more minutes, making small talk.

Eventually, they reached the end of the street, which let into a park.

“Karen!”

And there she was.

They hugged.

And kissed. 

And hugged.

“Don't just run off like that!”

“Sorry…”

Kanbaru blepped.

“Well, you've found me now, so it's good, right?”

Karen sighed.

The woman cleared her throat.

“Oh, yeah, thanks for helping me search!”

“It wasn't a problem.”

Kanbaru finally looked up and saw the woman.

“Oh! You're Oshino’s sister, Izuko, was it?”

“Indeed.”

“Honey, we need to get going!”

Karen interrupted the two of them.

“We planned to meet with Tsukihi, and your hijinks killed any extra time we had.”

Karen grabbed Kanbaru's cape and started walking.

“Goodb-”

She started but the woman was already gone.

“Huh.”

“Sweetie, let's go”

And they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> another fic!
> 
> this one came from a prompt, i just asked people to give me two characters and i would write about
> 
> and i was given Karen and Gaen, which, was an odd pairing, but i think i made it work


End file.
